1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for precisely positioning optical components and the components of other precision instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The components of optical apparatuses and various other precision instruments must be positioned with a high degree of precision. Precision positioning is thus carried out by a number of methods including some involving fine adjustment using a fine adjustment mechanism or thin foils. In another method, the required positional accuracy is accomplished by high-precision machining of the contact surfaces or points between adjacent components. In still another, the component to be positioned is positionally adjusted by hand finishing of its contact points and surfaces after being actually assembled into the device concerned. All of these conventional methods are, however, defective either in terms of cost or of the effect produced. Consequently, there is a need for a precision positioning method that is both cheap and reliable.
Positioning using a fine adjustment mechanism is disadvantageous first in that the fine adjustment mechanism is itself an expensive piece of equipment and further in that the mechanism not only is large but is impossible to make more compact because of the necessity of inserting the hand during the fine adjustment operation. There are also problems in the practical application of the mechanism. For one thing, in carrying out three-dimensional adjustment a great deal of time is required by anyone but a most highly experienced operator. For another, positioning with a fine adjustment mechanism always entails the danger of a positional shift due to vibration or impact after the adjustment has been completed.
The foil adjustment method does not require much space but is nevertheless disadvantageous in that three-dimensional adjustment is time consuming and requires considerable experience. Another drawback of this method is that when the component is screwed down to immobilize it following positional adjustment, there is a danger that the foil may be deformed by the tightening force of the screws thus causing a shift in position of the component. Also, as in the method using a fine adjustment mechanism, there is the possibility of the once-positioned component being jarred out of place by vibration or impact.
The method of positioning by increasing the mechanical precision of the component through high-precision machining is exceedingly costly. Also, as the presence of foreign particles or scratches will cause positioning error, this method requires great care to be given to the conditions surrounding the assembly operation. Another shortcoming of the method is that the high-precision machining work becomes exceedingly difficult when the shape of the component is complex. In some cases, it may become impossible to carry out satisfactorily.
The method of positioning by hand finishing at the time of assembly not only requires a highly skilled workman but is time consuming.